Fandom
by DeathBerryHime
Summary: "So basically you called yourself an asshole and you molested Lucy." Happy place his paws above his mouth and smirked, "Kukuku...I didn't know you did that stuff, Natsu..." -One Shot -NaLu!crack


**I'm warning you, I made this in four hours today and I was too bored to evaluate it. Please ignore if you find any mistake, try to understand that I was sleeping before I made this.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Master, I need to leave the guild."_

[What!? (O_O) What the hell is going on here?!]

_The old man stared at the young blonde with wide eyes. The mug of beer long forgotten as he hopped from his desk and approached the young girl._

_"Can I have the reason behind this sudden demand?"_

[Why yes, please tell us... (* =_=) Why the fuck you wanna leave?!]

_The young woman bit her lip and stared at the ground before her eyes looked up again. The sight had the old master's heart aching and his lips fell to a frown._

_"I...I need to grow...stronger...in order to keep up...with everyone..."_

[Huh..? (=.= )]

_"Your teammates do not consider you weak, my child..."_

[Exactly! (=w= *) Well said, Jii-chan!]

_"I...I know but..."_

_"What is it that you hide from me, child?"_

[Wait, what... (=.= ")]

_Makarov watched as his child took in a deep breath calming herself, straightening her back and then her watery eyes fell upon him. As if the sight wasn't painful enough, he saw her raise her hand and placing it on her navel. And that's when it clicked him._

[Huh..what clicked? (=.="")]

_"Lu...Lu-cy..."_

_"I see you understood why..."_

_The old man narrowed his eyes at the girl, "That is a reason for me to __**not **__let you go, Lucy. And I won't comply to such a thing, you know that very well."_

_Tears started falling down her cheeks as she swallowed a sob, "M-Master...p-please...I-I hav-"_

_"Does the father know?"_

[Huh? (=.= ") Father?...Her father?]

_She didn't respond. Merely she looked at the floor. Makarov's eyes stared hard at the girl opposite of him, "Who is it, Lucy? Who is the father of the child?"_

[Wait, what?! (O-O) What child?!]

_She bit her lip and went to say something... _

[Σ(OwO )]

_...but she didn't._

[(_ _llll)...]

_She kept it for herself. But Makarov did see the longing look in her eyes. And he understood. Slowly he reached for her hand and took it in a tight hold. The celestial spirit mage looked at the saddened old man behind her long blonde bangs._

_"Where will you go?"_

[What? (o_o )]

_Lucy smiled sadly at her master, "I've already spoke to Spetto-san, a maid that took care of me when I was little and explained her the situation. She'll take me in."_

_"And where is that Spetto-san, you say, currently living?"_

_"In a town near Shirotsume. So you don't have to worry, Master... I'll be in good hands." The tears fell freely down her cheeks now, she couldn't control them. The old master lowered his head his own tears gathering at his eyes. A sudden glow filled the room and Lucy turned her eyes at her hand._

[Huh... The fuck's happening now...(=_= )]

_"M-Mas-"_

_"I won't erase it completely..."_

[(O_O *) THE FUCK, JII-CHAN!]

_"...I'll just cover it with my magic..."_

_The blonde fell to her knees and hugged the old man she had known to learn and love as a father. She felt his hands at his hands at her back and hugged him tighter._

_"...so the child that is now lost can come back once more..."_

[GOD DAMMIT, WHAT THE FUCK! (=A= *)]

_The young woman nodded and sobbed more into the old man's embrace. Master Makarov hugged the now trembling girl in his arms, his hand doing circles at her back-_

[ (=_= *) oi, Jii-chan...keep your hands to yourself...]

_-in order to soothe her tremors. The young girl pulled back and smiled at the old man and apologized._

_"I-I'm sorry, M-Master... Hormones..."_

_The old man grinned at her and whipped the tears from her face, "Don't worry, my child. Remember, Fairy Tail is your home. You're always welcomed here."_

_Lucy smiled and nodded, "O-Of course... Couldn't forget it even if I wished."_

_"Good... And don't forget to send letters... and pictures! Oh, I'd love to see how my future grandchild will look like! Hmm, if it's a girl I'd expect no other than your split image... and well if it's boy-_

[wait...(O-O)...future..grandchild...hand..belly.. .hormones...crying... Σ(O.O )]

_"-__I wouldn't mind having a chibi-male-Lucy smashing tables, walls and floors and kicking everyone's ass in my guild~! Oh, how cute~!" The old master touched his cheeks and twirled around blushing while the young blonde-soon-to-be-mother giggled next to him._

[I KNEW IT! Σ(*Π* ) LUCY IS-]

_"Why Master, I wouldn't mind if he got the looks of his father!"_

[ (=Α= **) Who the fuck is the father?! I'll MURDER 'IM!]

_Makarov stopped and looked at her with serious eyes, "Do you really want to put your child into such a torture? Imagine him or her having his father's hair!" The old master gasped, "OH! The horror!"_

_Lucy laughed at the comment and Makarov smiled softly. Raising an arm, he placed a hand upon her head. The blonde stopped and looked curiously at the old man who looked at her with sad eyes._

_"I... really can't stop you... can I?"_

[ (TTwTT ) no, you can, Jii-chan... Lock 'er in the closet or somethin'...]

_Lucy smiled back, "No... I've already taken my decision."_

[ (QwQ ) damn it, Luce...]

_"Besides he can't know."_

_The old man widened his eyes, "You'll keep it a secret?!"_

_She nodded with a scowl, "Yes... only you'll know, nobody else." Tentatively she place her hand at her still flat belly and smiled, "He's an idiot and if he were to know it would ruin him...and me...and everything..."_

_"You don't know that, Lucy."_

_"Oh, I do, Master." She looked up, her eyes red and puffy met his with a cold stare, "He made certain that he wants nothing to do with me anymore."_

* * *

"THAT'S IT!" he stood up from the chair and turned to the blue cat that was munching his fish contentedly. "What the fuck is this shit!"

"I told you not to read it..."

"What is wrong with these people?!"

"...but nooo, you didn't listen..."

"Who was the one who touched her?!"

the cat sighed, "... you never listen."

"Who was it?! I'll burn him to crisps!"

"Natsu, put the fire out. Lucy'll kill you if you burn her house..._again_."

The fire dragon slayer extinguished the fire quickly from his hand and turned to his feline partner again, sharply. Happy flinched as he watched quietly the dragon slayer cross his arms and stare at him, his nostrils flaring and smoke coming out from his ears. _Oh, boy..._

"Just let it go, Natsu. They were only words of people's imagination."

"I can't... That asshole..." Happy yawned and continued watching his partner glare the floor, "...that asshole touched Luce..._My _Luce!"

"Well..." Natsu stopped his seething and turned to watch Happy who now stood up on Lucy's bed, "...technically it didn't give a name... so, the asshole might be you."

Natsu blinked.

Happy blinked.

"Happy... did you just call me asshole?"

"No, it was you who said that _that asshole touched my Luce_, yet she never said the name of the father, nor did Master, so if there's no name and the father is from our guild then there's this possibility that you are the father."

Natsu continued staring at his partner with surprised eyes as Happy continued, "And given the fact that she said that _he wants nothing to do with me anymore_, meaning that she knows him very well and they hanged out and did stuff, this raises the possibilities of you being the father, thus the one who touched her, thus you being the asshole. So basically you called yourself an asshole and you molested Lucy." Happy place his paws above his mouth and smirked, "Kukuku...I didn't know you did that stuff, Natsu..."

Natsu gritted his teeth, his face darkening and _was he shaking?!_ He turned to the small machine, took it and forced it on Happy who caught it the last minute. Gulping, Happy raised his dark eyes to his partner and glared back at him. What was Natsu doing?! If he had dropped it?! It would break and if Lucy saw what had happened to her newly purchased laptop, she would boil them, gut them out like fishes, skin them alive, use their skins as new carpets, their blood would be used as ink for her pens and their heads would decorate her wall as trophies! He didn't know about Natsu but hell, Happy just gotten together with Charla, he would like to see their kittens grow up into fine Exceeds!

"Find them..."

"...huh?"

Natsu turned his back to the feline and hissed, "Take it to the guild at Levy and ask her to help you find those bastards." He turned and eyed him from above his shoulder, "I want everything; names, surnames, addresses, gender, ages, heights, weights, likes, dislikes, hair color, eye color, familly and medical records, brothers, sisters, friends, teachers...everything and everyone..."

"Natsu...?" Happy saw the fire dragon slayer's fist tightening and gulped.

"Making something like that...with Luce...my Lucy...I'll kill them all..."

"But Natsu~ that'll take too loong~! There're too many of these stories with this kind of plot in here and-"

_"...go, Happy..."_

The feline didn't hesitate a moment and rushed out the window, the laptop secure in his paws, flying to the guild in max speed, yelling out "Aye, sir!"

Natsu watched a bit as Happy disappeared into the sky and then closed the window with a scowl. With a flick he locked it and secured the curtains before turning and slowly making his way to the bathroom door where the celestial mage currently was taking a shower. Standing at the door, Natsu closed his eyes and took in a breath.

"They better pray it's _mine_..." he hissed as he opened his eyes to reveal cold dark grey-emerald narrowed orbs, "..._she _better pray it's mine..."

And taking another breath, Natsu raised his foot and broke into the bathroom.

Lucy was caught by surprise, currently she was adjusting her cute, short, pink towel around her body when the door fell down right next to her. She turned around and stared gaping at the door. The air thickened and burned in the steamy room, making it very hard to breathe. Turning she glanced at the dragon slayer who approached her and glared at him hard, ignoring the fact that his salmon locks hid his eyes making him look dangerous.

"Natsu! My door!" She noticed when he pulled his scarf throwing it away and unzipped his one-sleeved vest showing off those well built abs she secretly loved, but she stood her ground. Whatever the hell was wrong with him, it was no reason for bursting in like this _and _breaking her bathroom door. Breaking the door was inexcusable and she would break his head if he did it again.

"You damn pyro, why the hell did you do th-Mffffmm"

In a blink she was pressed at the wall as his lips crashed at hers with force. Her hands curled at his chest and tried to push him away, but he wasn't moving. Eyes wide and full stared at him when he broke away for a moment only and before she could understand the when, how and why, he kissed her again. Forcing his tongue into her mouth, he swept and rubbed and tasted, taking all and everything she had to offer. He watched with half lidded eyes as she closed her eyes and her hands tagged him closer as she let a moan slip away.

Scowl always in his face, he let his hands trace down her body, from her face to her shoulders, from her shoulders to her arms, from her arms to her breasts and then her hips and ass before grabbing her thighs and lifting her up. Gasping she broke from his kiss and flushed red when he saw their position; her back pressed at the moist wall as he had snuck his way between her legs, said things were wrapped around his strong waist keeping him close to her, his powerful hands holding her hips burning her skin through the towel as his face was millimeters from hers. _Oh, Mavis... _His hot breath fanned her skin as he moved to her neck and licked and kissed his way down to her shoulder. _Was she dreaming again? _His teeth grazed her skin and Lucy couldn't help the yelp when he bit down at her collarbone.

"N-Na..ts..u..." she breathed heavily, her mind fuzzy as one hand lowered to her inner thigh and his fingers traced circles at the soft skin, making the blonde woman moan under his touch. The other went to her back and pushed her forward; Lucy arched at him and his mouth moved from sucking her bruised collarbone to the hem of her towel. Bitting the soft material, Natsu tagged and soon it became loose. Letting it go, his eyes came across two ivory swells, cute and soft and squeezy and god dammit so tempting... A movement caught his eye and soon her hands tried to cover her nude breasts but he caught them. One hand was enough to pin them above her head. He leaned forward and his lips caught hers in another fierce exchange. His tongue moved in sync with hers, as he sucked and bit wanting to hear her musical voice again and again.

"Pray the child is mine..."

_Child? What child?_

"W-Wha-Aaah!" He bit her neck hard and then licked the small ruby drops that appeared, sucking the soft tender flesh there. She was red, so damn red. And her mind was misty, her head heavy and_ oh, dear Mavis _she was _aching_...Throbbing and aching and dripping and _god damn it, why did he stop?!_

Lucy opened her dazed orbs, breathing hard, and stared into eyes of the darkest emerald that was tinted with grey specks, hiding behind salmon soft locks. She shuddered; they dripped with lust and need and rage? Why was he angry? And what was the about that child? So many questions that her head spinned.

"W-Wha..t.." she tried again, licking her sudden dry lips, his eyes watching her every move like a hawk, "...What ch-child..?"

He didn't answer. He only leaned down and licked his way from between her breasts up to her chin, making her moan and writhe and tilt her head back, golden locks falling around her, her bangs sticking on her cheeks and forehead; _she was heavenly_.

"Pray..." he said as if she hadn't spoke at all, "...because when I'm done killing them the most painful death..." he kissed her throat down to her breasts and back up, "...I'm gonna make you scream..." he licked, "...and thrash..." he bit, "...and beg..." he sucked, "...and cum..." he grinded his hips at her and Lucy took in a breath, "...again and again..." he did it again as he pressed closer, "...just like tonight..." Lucy groaned out loud and tightened her legs around him wanting, needing to feel him closer.

Natsu chuckled and that made shivers crawl up her spine, "You are mine...and I'll make everyone know that."

.

.

.

A sky blue feline flew casually through the massive doors of the guild. Ignoring the ruckus around him as chairs, tables, swords, ice, metal, people and underwear flew past him, he moved straight to the bar. Setting down a black laptop, he slowly lowered to the wooden surface before his white wings disappeared in a pouf. He yawned cutely and rubbed his eyes before taking one of the fishes from the plate that was placed in front of him. In a big gulp the first fish was gone and he reached to his green backpack and pulled out a silver camera, sliding it secretly to the soft hand that came into sight.

The silver haired barista watched carefully around her livid guildmates before lowering her eyes to the small screen just below the counter. Her blue eyes gleamed in mischievousness and a knowing smile appeared in her perfect lips. Closing the camera, she put it into her apron's pocket and slide three more fishes to Happy's plate, much more to his excitement.

She turned around and after seeing that she was no longer needed, the silver haired woman move into the guild. Just before she reached the guild's storeroom, she turned left and taking out a small silver key she entered the dark room. Closing and locking the door behind her, just to be certain no one entered by mistake, she turned the light on. Reaching for her pocket she pulled out the camera and another key and opened one of the several cabinets across the room. She placed the camera into a wooden box, she closed and locked the cabinet and watched from the glass for a moment the several photos, job requests, flyers and articles of several magazines of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia, either new or old.

With a smirk, the older take over mage turned her dark eyes to the rest of the cabinets where photos, articles, dolls, more photos of several pairs of people who had taken her interest and her infinite attention. With a chuckle she turned and walked out the room, locking twice before entering to the light and noices of her restless guild. From the other side of the guild hall she caught the eyes of a dark scowling feline who sat by the side of his partnered dragon slayer. Both set of eyes slide to the blue haired solid script mage, who sat reading a gigantic book oblivious to the fact that her facial expressions amused a certain iron eating slayer. The feline's and the take over's eyes met again and with a swift hidden nod the dark feline smirked.

"Ara~ Levi-chan~!"

The attention of the bluenette was taken and the silver haired woman try very hard to hide her victorious smirk.

Oh, yeah. Mirajane Strauss had everything under control.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I warned you, didn't I? Anyway, I'll turn to the second part of We, Together since you guys begged for a second part...I do have to finish the damn thing...**

**P.S. The comments that were inside the...uhh...how the hell are these called again?...Umm..Well anyway, these things in the first part of the story, [...], are all Natsu's comments and reactions, not mine. He was reading this story in FF and he just commented whenever and however he felt it. I'm deeply sorry for the confusion I caused to some of you and I ask for forgiveness. *bows to the readers* It was never my intention to confuse you.**

**So please R&R and Fave?**


End file.
